


Sweet, sweet self-care

by Spacegaywritings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort Food, Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Gen, Other, Self Care, logan is baby, logan love yourself challenge, pure content, self love, wholesome logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacegaywritings/pseuds/Spacegaywritings
Summary: (SFL tag)Logan x unicorn onesie (SAFE FOR WORK) FLUFFLogan is preparing a little night for himself. The deadlines are all set up, Thomas is on schedule and the other sides settled into a collective agreement on peace and solitude at last. He lights up some candles and has nice tea, just the right book laid out and is about to reach a delicate scene in it.All the while, his onesie is waiting for him to finally cuddle up in it and talk about his day.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders &; Logan's unicorn onesie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Sweet, sweet self-care

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. Zero regrets.  
> Let us just appreciate Logan taking care of himself for once.
> 
> (You are welcome to shoot me a comment, leave kudos or message me about anything. If you want me to tag something, please please tell me)

The night rolled around, the sky was darkening its wide blue. A sweet smell hung in the air and seemed to travel through the lengths and breadths of the mindscape.  
  
Logan lit up the last candle he had put up on the top of the bookshelf in his room. The story Roman had written for him was laying on top of some of his books.  
While some people might expect him to be meticulous about his room and keep a strict plan of order and organisation, the logical side enjoyed his bookshelf to be arranged in no other way but his personal preference and needs rather than colours or titles, maybe even author names.  
  
He put the candle lighter down and inhaled the sweet scent of the berry-scented wax in his tea candles. Remus had called them “flavoured” and attempted to gross him out once more, probably. Yet he could not bring himself to experience the feeling of disgust despite a grown man biting into the soft wax of fruit-smelling candles. It was precious in the Duke’s eccentric and odd way since he left the tea lights in Logan’s possession and they smelled only a tad of Crofter’s. As everyone knows, this was his personal favourite of all jams in the world.  
Hence. He appreciated the sweet and subtly acidic smell of fierce berries. His taste buds tickled, remembering the sensation that usually came with experiencing the saccharine odour reminding his brain of Crofter’s - Logan’s Berry.  
  
A wave of warm and cozy nostalgia brushed over Logan’s heart and left him in a state of reliving the moment of revealing the sponsorship flavour dedicated to him and his love for the extraordinary jelly he would allow in his belly.  
  
His fingers carefully traced over the edge of the bookshelf.  
The smooth texture of lacquered wood pressing into the soft pads of his fingers and he allowed himself to close his eyes for a bit as he let his left travel down.  
  
The row highest up in his shelf held a special sort of books. They were his comfort books, his happy home, the asylum of feelings and calmness.  
His fingers made their way down to said set of books and randomly nudged one of them.  
  
Logan licked his lips, the peaceful expression of his closed eyes behind his glass-less glasses dipped into just a soupcon of delight, anticipation and even a hint of thrilling impatience.  
Sometimes it was nice to not know everything, to indulge in the chaos of randomness.  
Of course the neutral side was proud of being the knowledgeable and composed side but at the same time, he knew it to be significant to keep a certain balance. Every now and then, it was healthy to let himself be unknowing, to give himself a surprise he still somewhat limited to a certain field of things he would allow to happen.  
  
Full on chaos did not just seem nonsensical to him but also rather counter-productive.  
Giving himself the tingling sensation of surprise made the hair on his neck stand out, a little shiver of thrill slowly creeping down his spine. A little shiver let goosebumps spread from over his shoulders to his arms, even his stomach.  
  
His fingers finally started tugging at a book, one that was surprisingly thicker than at first anticipated but it simply sparked his excitement further.  
Which book would it be?  
No matter which one his fingers had chosen, it was a book worth his self-care evening.  
He pulled the smooth block of knowledge and adventure closer to himself and gently weighed it down in his hand.  
  
Heavy.  
  
It might be one of his riddle books or perhaps a novel?  
Logan did not know just yet.  
  
He allowed his right hand to hold the other side of the book and carefully stroke the back of it, even to cover.  
It felt too diverse and special for a simple cover. It was probably not a crime novel. Evidently, Roman’s fanfiction for him was not smooth enough for this either.  
  
With eyes still closed, he brought the book to his chest and hugged it close.  
His little treasure.  
  
Slowly, his eyelids opened and moved up to give way for his irises. The warm brown of his orbs took in the backside of his book.  
Oops, well. That was not planned.  
He carefully flipped the book and glanced down at the cover.  
  
Maths and Astrology  
Facts about space and numbers in fascinating stories  
  
A smiled pushed the corners of his lips up and a he drew in a deep breath.  
Virgil had given it to him.  
  
The joy of learning would never cease to delight him and frankly, the joy of exploring the depths of space was yet another piece of greatness adding up to his self-care evening.  
The maths part was just the figurative cherry on top of this ice-cream creation of relaxation.  
  
Great.  
  
He slowly slipped into his bed, snuggled up under his covers.  
  
The night stand next to him held an unopened jar of Crofter’s for him. Patton had made him a batch of biscuits.  
The sheets warming his body were silky and dark.  
  
It was.. so warm and soft around his legs.  
  
The logical side was all set.  
His pillows supported him and a little twin-snake stuffie supported his side and made sure no cool would attack his flanks.  
The book was in his lap, a comforting weight on his resting thighs.  
  
He inhaled and closed his eyes once more.  
  
“It is time for a reunion, my love”, he whispered softly, his voice gracing the air and gently shaking it into soft vibrations.  
  
His fingers made a snap and his body was immediately engulfed by the soft and fluffy sensation of closeness, unpressing and impersonal intimacy.  
White and blue clad him in cloud-looking softness.  
  
His unicorn onesie was back around him, holding him close and keeping him in a hug he could rely on. Logan immediately let his shoulders drop and his back lean against his pillow.  
  
Self-care evenings.  
  
His favourite.  
  
“I missed you.”  



End file.
